The Two Princes of Russ
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: Brave Alfred dreams of slaying monsters and protecting the kingdom of Russ. Shy Matthew wants to never leave the safety of home. Fate plays out another story when the Gray Death claims Alfred and leaves him fatally ill. To save Alfred, Matthew must....
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing this at the kink meme for an awesome OP! This is actually my first kink meme so I'm nervous as heck, and easily frustrated by the word limit there, but it's sooo fun! I might do more of them whenever I finish this one!

Get ready for a wild and bumpy ride!

Summary: Brave Alfred dreams of slaying monsters and protecting the kingdom of Russ. Shy Matthew wants to never leave the safety of home. Fate plays out another story when the Gray Death claims Alfred and leaves him fatally ill. To save Alfred, Matthew must set out on a quest for a cure that no one has found before. The clock is ticking!

Based on the book "**The Two Princesses of Bamarre**" by Gail Carson Levine!

* * *

_Out of a land laid waste_

_To a land untamed,_

_Monster ridden,_

_The lad Ivan led_

_A ruined, ragtag band._

_In his arms, tenderly,_

_He carried Germania,_

_The child king,_

_First ruler of Russ._

So begins Ivan, the epic poem of Russ's greatest hero. Ivan slayed many of Russ's horrible monsters- the goblins, trolls, and dragons that still haunt us- and he helped build our great kingdom. But he is long-since died, leaving Russ crying out for a hero against the latest plague….the Gray Death.

I would never be a hero. I loved the safe warm place of home- in the castle. I trembled at every shadow and flinched at every noise. One time, when I was only six, I heard a terrifying screeching out in the hallway and cried out. My brother, Alfred, raced over to him and gripped me in a hug. It turned out to be just one of the servants putting up new torch lights.

"It's nothing to be afraid of Mattie," he chuckled. "Don't worry, you will always have your big brother, the hero, to protect you!"

Then Alfred's eyes lit up and I smiled up at him for what was to come next.

"Step follows step.

Hope follows courage.

Set your face toward danger.

Set your heart on victory."

It was a stanza from Ivan. My wonderful older brother loved Ivan- he worshiped him. He would always quote him during his game of 'hero' and used it to calm me down.

Alfred was my hero, no one else's. When our mother, Queen Jeanne, passed away from the Gray Death, Alfred was there to wipe my tears. Our father shattered into a million pieces after her death, and now rarely visits us. Arthur, our nursery maid, watched over us with worried eyes. Although he does love us, he mostly rammed vocabulary lessons into our brains- more so Alfred's- and taught us our lessons in a stern and boring way.

Alfred understood me, though we were as different as night and day. He was tan, while I was pale. He was muscle-toned (A six-pack, he would swear), and bursting with limitless energy. I was shorter than Alfred by just two inches but he liked to use that to his advantage all the time. I could never keep up with him in races, and would end up plopping down on the grass until he came trotting back. Alfred was brave and never backed down from a challenge, and I was fearful of every one of Russ's monsters that lay across the kingdom.

As children, Alfred would act out scenes from Ivan. It would always start out with the two of us together, travelling through the mountains of Elbrus and the fearful blizzard-clad lands of Siartic where the great dragon of General Winter slept. While I stood back behind a rock, Alfred would bravely fight the great General, and when he captured me, I would shriek in terror and pretend to faint. I always cracked one eye open though, to witness my brothers valiant battle with the monster.

But Alfred's favorite game was the Gray Death adventure. Although it shook many people across Russ and even caused my brave Alfred to shudder, I was never bothered by the fear that is the Gray Death. It was not a monster, but something that could be fought off if one tried hard enough.

In the game I was always the victim, of course. The first stage of the disease, the weakness, had me walk around the nursery with shaky feet….growing weaker and weaker until I had to drag myself over to the couch and climb atop it. I would then fall asleep before I would wake up and jolt to my feet, consumed by burning fever. I would rush quickly to the fireplace and rub the warm ashes into my already pale cheeks, for that is how the real victims looked.

Meanwhile, Alfred would be outside the kingdom battling monsters, talking with sorcerers, and trekking the frozen land of Siartic. While I chattered away with the fever, I would not start dying until he was ready to rescue me. When Alfred finally flashed his well-known smile after finding the cure, I would fall to the floor in a heap.

Alfred would then rush to me, and in my last few seconds of life, would deliver the cure and I would return his worried gaze by flashing a grin.

Everyone in Russ knew that the Gray Death would be cured one day. A specter had foretold it. The cure would be found when cowards found courage and rain fell over all Russ. That was the only clue we were led by.

One day, when I was nine and Alfred was ten, I asked him if he would one day go on a quest to find the cure himself.

"That's a no-brainer Mattie! I would wait, of course, until I'm older." My eyes had gone wide in fear. He wouldn't make it! I stared at my brave brother who had then gotten to his feet and took his wooden sword in one hand, making slashes through the air.

"I will be the one to save all of Russ, Mattie! Just you wait!"

"What about me, brother!?" I had gotten up and hugged Alfred tightly.

Alfred lowered his sword and unhooked my arms from around his waist, then cupped my face between his warm hands, and gave me a smile.

"You will find a wonderful prince or princess to marry, of course! Then you can show them all your wonderful paintings."

"What if…what if no one likes me?" I mumbled.

"That's just silly, Mattie."

"But what if!"

"Then I would take you with me."

"I wouldn't come. I would hold you back. Too afraid."

Alfred groaned and let go of my face. "Geez Mattie! Fine, what if I promise to never leave your side until you are wed? Is that okay?"

"You- You Promise?"

Alfred then took his wooden sword and placed it on the floor while one hand covered his heart. "I swear to never have fun-"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a light punch.

"To never leave Prince Matthew Bonnefoy's side until he has wed. May Ivan himself come down from the heavens and strike me dead if I break this pledge."

"Thank you Al!" I swept my brother into a bear-choking hug and giggled happily.

I hoped to never come across the Gray Death again, but fate would play out a different tune.


	2. Chapter 2

Nya!!!!!!! Updateeeeeeeeee!

* * *

When I was twelve, my chambermaid, Lovino, contracted the Gray Death. Lovino was a grumpy boy two years older than Alfred, who would always come in my room in the morning complaining about my brother or another boy named Antonio who I would watch play with him in the afternoons. I knew something was wrong when he came in, gave me a small smile, and started to make my bed in silence.

Later in the day, I got the courage to ask Arthur what was wrong with him. He told Alfred and me that Lovino had just caught a bad cold and would be back to normal in a few days time. His face said otherwise and I rushed to see the nearest elf, Eliza, what really had Lovino. She knelt down in front of me, and placed her hands on my shoulders. I looked into her eyes and then I knew the answer.

I rushed to the nursery and tried to get my brother to come vist him with me.

"I was gonna pratice my sword skills Mattie!" He said with a frown.

Lovino was just my chambermaid. Alfred grew up with Feliciano, Lovino's younger brother, as his chambermaid.

"You can give him hope though, Al!"

In the end, with the help of my teary eyes, Alfred let out a sigh and followed me to his chambers.

"Howdy Lovino!" Alfred shouted as he waltzed over to his bed.

Lovino gave him the dirtiest glare, but still managed to get up and give Alfred a lopsided bow. I bit my lip in worry and stayed by the doorway. It was odd to see Lovino looking flushed and weak-hearted. The first stage of the disease was always the longest but tht didn't stop it from happening. Some could last months before the weakness hit while others only days. Then sleep would come and that lasted for nine days, and the fever after for just three. Then death.

Lovino got back in bed. I made my way over toward the rocking chair by the fire when I froze.

"Mattie tells me that-"

"Alfred!" I cried out and stumbled backwards. Alfred whipped his head around to stare at me in worry and I lifted a finger to the chair. A huge daddy long-leg.

"What the hells going on?" Lovino tried to peer over the huge stack of blankets covering him.

"Chillax Mattie. I see it." Alfred walked over and calmly brushed the spider into his hand thenwent over to the window, opened it, and threw the spider out.

"What was that?" Lovino asked, brows furrowed.

"Noth-"

"Just a spider Lovi! Want me to get you one?" Alfred laughed.

"Alfred!" I scoffed at my brother as I slowly sat down.

"Just playing with you Lovi! No need to get a fit!"

"Shut up Prince jerk!"

"Lovino..." Eliza tutted from the doorway.

Alfred giggled as Lovino's face blew out like a tomato but he managed to calm himself.

"So why did you two come here? To make fun of me?"

"Of course not Lovino! I came to tell you a idea of mine!" I eagerly scooted the rocking chair over to his bed and leaned forward. Eliza looked over at me and gave a small nod.

"What is it....?" Lovino sat up starighter and leaned over to me more.

"Well I got the idea, that if everyone with the Grey.....umm...sickness, tried their hardest, they could beat it!"

Lovino blinked his eyes a few times and opened his mouth then closed it slowly.

"That's stupid." He sat back against his pillows and looked away from me, out the window.

My face fell and I looked over to my brother for help. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. 'It's Lovino, what do you expect.' Eliza got up when someone knocked on the door and went over to open it. Gilbert strode in, our fathers new apprentice sorcerer.

I leapt to my feet. The rocking chair swung back violently before gravity carried it back my way and knocked me in the knees, causing me to fall over. Or I would have, if not for Gilbert catching me. He looked down at my beet-red face and flashed me a grin before steadying me and stepping back. He gave a playful bow and chuckled at my sad attempt of one back.

"Good to see you full of energy Mattie!" Gilbert chuckled before walking over to Lovino.

Gilbert was the only other person in the world that called me by that nickname.

"Hello Lovino. Still have your temper I see." Gilbert smirked down when Lovino gave a snarl and crossed his arms.

"I don't want your stupid magic, you albino freak!"

Gilbert gave a mock bow. "Of course not. I promise." His smirk returned.

He had snow white hair. His face was heart-shaped with high cheekbones. His eyes were a blood-red, rare even in sorcerers, which held long eyelashes. He wore a white tunic with black symbol in the middle, and long tight-fit red leggings. His sleek, shiny boots went up to his knees.

"If you're here, mabey you could help Lovino feel more better...?" I asked timidly.

Gilbert turned around and gave me a warm smile. "I shall try, Prince Mattie."

Gilbert turned back to Lovino and put his hands on his hips. "What can I help you with Lovi? No potions, of course."

Lovino rolled his eyes then froze, a blush coming into his cheeks. He bit his lip and looked up at Gilbert.

"Could you...." Lovino motioned for Gilbert to come over and then whispered in his ear.

Gilbert burst out laughing, which caused Lovino to glare back. "O-Of course Lovino!"

I scrunched my face in confusion and looked over to Alfred who was now sitting in the forgotten rocking chair. He chuckled and held up one finger. Just wait.

Crack!

I screamed out, startled. Now standing in front of Lovino's bed was his dear friend, Antonio. He was very much so naked.

Alfred and Gilbert both burst into fits of giggles, casuing Alfred to fall out of the rocking chair and Gilbert to double over, clutching his stomach. Lovino let out scream of rage and tried getting out of bed, to most likely flee the room, but our elf, Eliza held him down.

"Why am I naked?" Antonio looked down in disbelief then over at Gilbert where his eyes narrowed. "Oh. I understand now."

"I tried my best Antonio! Bu-But you would be transported here however he-" Gilbert pointed at the fumming boy in the bed. "-pictured you to be."

"Is that so!" Antonio smiled at Lovino and then started walking over when he froze, the smile wiped clean.

Everyone noticed and the giggles were cut short. Lovino no longer blushed and tears starting sliding down his cheeks. I gulped and walked over to my brother, helping him up.

"Is it....does he have..." Antonio looked over at Eliza who gazed at him with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid so Antonio. Lovino has the Gr-sickness"

Me and my brother, along with Gilbert made our way to the door. As I gently closed it, I gazed at the torn look on Antonio's face and the misery on Lovino's. Deep in my heart, I knew that would be the last time I would see my chambermaid. The door shut with a click and I let out a pitiful cry and was swept into my brothers arms.

* * *

Review please! Reviews are LOVE!

Next chappy is super long! O.O Had to split it into 5 parts on the kink meme! Gragh!


	3. Chapter 3

Nya everyone! OP responded so I bring you an update! This chappy is super long, hope you don't mind! ^.^

Most of you are thinking, 'When the heck are you going to update your OTHER stories!?' Don't worry, I have almost finished the next chappy for 'Holiday to Hell' so that will be up by the end of this weekend!

Enjoy the chappy!

Warning: Angst....but mostly every chapter has it so...eh.....

* * *

When I was sixteen and my brother seventeen, Papa began building a new wing to Russ castle. Gilbert was requested to help lift the heavy stones with magic and set them in the walls. I could see the new wing from our nursery window, and when my brother was out and about in the castle playing hero, I would sit quietly and watch Gilbert. Once Gilbert caught me staring at him and gave a grin.

For the most part we never saw each other, but once day he came to seek me and my brother, and even Arthur, out. He had us come out into the sunflower garden where we all sat down on one of the benches. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and gave a sniff. He didn't like Gilbert very much.

"Greetings everyone! I have brought gifts for all three of you. They are things I found when I was at the academy."

Gilbert waved his hand and out from nowhere a gleaming silver sword appeared and fell into his waiting hand. Alfred gave a gasp and scooted forwards, earning a glare from Arthur.

"Prince Alfred, I have seen you pratice with your wooden sword many times, and decided this would be much better, hmmm? Such a pitiful sight to see you try and kill something with wood." Gilbert chuckled and held out the sword which Alfred seized at once.

This time, both me and Arthur gave Alfred a glare, though mine was more in worry. Alfred noticed and, when he sat back now, whispered at me to not worry.

"I don't approve of you just handing the young prince a weapon, his fathe-"

"Oh Iggy!" Alfred snapped. Iggy was the nickname Alfred called Arthur after a exotic boy from the east came and called him that. Alfred and the boy became good friends before the boy had to go back. "It's not like there is anything to kill around here!"

Arthur started to grow red with anger, but before he could blow up, Alfred glanced back at the sword. "I shall call you Peresvet!" Peresvet was Ivan's sword. "Thank you very much Gilbert!"

"Next I have something for Arthur."

Arthur's thick eyebrows arched up in suprise before he scowled. "Really now, there is no need for you to...."

Arthur stopped rambling when Gilbert made a white cabbit appear out of thin air. Alfred glanced at Arthur in confusion as he gently took it from Gilbert.

"I never knew they still existed." Arthur whispered out, clutching it tightly to his chest.

"Of course they do! And I was awesome enough to find it for you!"

Arthur looked up puzzled. "How did you know...?"

"King Francis told me."

"Papa talked to you!?" I jumped up excited. Even Alfred looked eager.

Gilbert shuffled his feet nervously. "Ah....under certain conditions..."

Meaning Alcohol.

"Oh." I slumped back on the bench, sadness flooding my heart.

A shadow passed over me and I looked up to see Gilbert smiling. He waved his hand one last time and a jar fell into his hands.

"For you, Prince Matthew."

I reached up a hand, my heart beating quickly in my chest, and gently took the jar that sparkled in the light. I opened the lid and peered in. Alfred and Arthur leaned over my shoulders to look in.

"Blue paint?" I asked in suprise. Blue was a rare color to come by.

"Yes. And not only that-" Gilbert shut the lid then kissed me on the forehead before opening it again, revealing pink paint. "- but it changes color to what your mood is! Painting with your heart and soul!"

I almost matched the color myself and Alfred and Arthur chuckled.

"I never knew you knew I paint." I mumbled, standing up quickly.

"Really now, Prince Mattie? With your beautiful paintings all over the castle?"

I dropped my gaze to the floor. "They arn't that beautiful. I'm still learning..."

"Well that's just my opinion."

"Thank you so much."

"Yea! Thanks a ton Gilbert!"

"Yes. Bloody thank you."

Gilbert made a low bow. "I'm glad you like them. Sadly I got to get back to work."

With that, Gilbert turned on his heel and poofed, vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Back in our nursery, Alfred was now slashing through the air with his new sword, Arthur was in the rocking chair holding Rupert, his cabbit, and I was sitting in front of a canvas, starting a new painting.

"Isn't Gilbert the best!? I like him! I'm glad father hired him!"

"I like him too." I mumbled.

"How about we all give him something in return?" Alfred added while lunging forward.

Arthur nodded his head. "What a wonderful idea Prince Alfred. If only you thought of others more often."

Alfred let his sword fall and turned to stick his tongue out at Arthur.

"I shall give him a pilliow I stitched last week!" Arthur continued, ignoring my brother. Alfred tried his hardest not to burst into laughter. I had to surpress a giggle myself. Arthur was so girly.

"I can give him this painting once I'm finished. Do you think he would like that?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Of course silly. Everyone likes your paintings!" Alfred started to pick his sword up, then stopped. "What about me? I don't have anything to give."

"You could declaim for him!" I said. His recitations of Ivan were breathtaking.

Alfred agreed and went to seek out Gilbert. They agreed to meet in three days out in the garden where he gave us our gifts. I couldn't wait. I hoped all of us, even Arthur, could become greater friends with each other.

* * *

The next day, my brother managed to drag me outside for a afternoon picnic. We headed down to Lake Vanya to set up. After only a few minutes, Alfred stood up with Peresvet. "I'm going to play hero in there." Alfred pointed at a small cave agaist the cliffs to one side of the lake. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

After he left I started to sketch out the rest of the scene for the painting I was doing for Gilbert. It was an episode from Ivan. In my sketch, Ivan stood tall on the edge of the cliff by Lake Vanya, swinging his sword towards General Winter. He was laughing, as if the claw coming down at him was nothing. Blood was splattered over his tunic and scarf. Alfred would sometimes lean over while I drew and wince or cringe at the gore. But it never bothered me. After all, it wasn't real.

I became so engrossed in my sketch that by the time I stopped to take a break, the sun was much lower in the sky. Alfred should have been back by now. Where was he? I trotted over to the cave and gripped the side, peering in. I called out, but only the echos of my own voice and water dripping down from the celing greeted me. I decided he must not be in there and turned to walk back to our blanket.

"Sir?"

I whipped around to see a small girl stepping out from the cave.

"Sir!" The girl smiled and ran over to me. She gave a small curtsy.

She was very pretty for a child. She wore a tattered dress that hung on her small frame limply. She had wheat-colored hair that waved all the way down to her knees. She gazed at me with deep purple eyes. She looked about eight years old.

"You're the prince right? The other one...?"

Other! Mabey she knew where my brother was!

"You have seen my brother!?" I took a step forward and bit my lip.

"Yes I have! But he made me promise not to say anything to anyone unless they were his brother. What's your name?"

"I'm Prince Matthew. Now please tell me-"

"So you are his brother. He told me-"

"Is he all right!?"

The little girl nodded. "He wants you to come back in the cave. He found something cool you have to see!"

"Oh. Is that all? What is it, then?"

The girl smirked. "He said I can't say."

I glanced over her shoulder at the dark cave. Alfred wouldn't send me into danger, would he? The little girl held out her hand and I took it. For a warm summer day, her hand was suprisingly cold. She tugged me to walk faster and started to chatter about how handsome my brother was.

We finally reached the entrance and I paused, peering in.

"He isn't very far in, is he?"

"No, just a little ways i-"

A stone caught her in the back of her hand, and I saw blood. We both spun around in shock.

There was Alfred, my brother, running towards us. I thought he was in the cave....How could he?

Alfred stopped a few feet away from us and picked up another rock. He threw it hard and it grazed the girls cheek where fresh blood spilled. The girl started to cry.

"Alfred! What are you doing to her! She's only a little girl!" I pressed my undershirt sleeve to her cheek and wiped away the blood.

"Let go of her hand, Mattie!" I stared in confusion at him but dropped the girls hand.

"Get away from my brother this instant!"

The little girl stopped crying and gave a evil smirk before she started to giggle. She slowly started to vanish, the cave behind her was now visible through her dress.

"Stop specter! I command you!" Alfred raised his sword and pointed it at the girl.

The spector stopped vanishing and just hovered there, waiting.

"I found you out, now you must prophesy for me! When will my next adventure begin?"

The girl began to cackle. "You have just encountered your first, but the next one will not be what you expect!" She grinned, her vile sharp teeth showing, then she started to fade.

"Wait! When will that be!?"

"Only one question!" The little girl giggled one more time, then was no more.

"Damn....Hey Mattie, you think you can find me another one so I can know whe-" Alfred was cut off when I grabbed his wrist sharply and collapsed on the grass.

"You saved me! I would have gone in there and gotten lost!"

"I told you I would always protect you!"

"How did you know?"

"For one, it was too beautiful, and for another, it left no footprints." Alfred pointed down at the grass. There was the imprints of my boots, but right beside me, where the little girl stood, there was nothing.

"Specters don't leave footprints."

* * *

The day had finally arrived for us to give our return gifts to Gilbert. When we arrived in the garden, he was already there, sitting on the bench. When he saw us, he stood up and flashed a smile. I could never decide whether I liked his smirk, or smile the most.

"It was so nice of you to invite me to hang out." He gave a short bow.

"We have gifts for you, Gilbert." Alfred smiled.

"Wha-" Gilbert frowned and held up his hands. "I can't possibly accept-"

"You must! It's against the law to turn down royal gifts." Alfred lied sweetly.

"Well...if so...I guess..."

"You first Iggy!" Alfred nudged our nursery maid.

Arthur stood up straight and proud and held out his pillow. Gilbert grinned and glanced down then opened his mouth in suprise.

"It's wonderful! Mabey you should-" Gilbert cut off when he saw me shaking my head forcefully. "-join a club. Thank you."

Next was my turn. I hesitantly held out the small canvas. Gilbert took it gently and stared down intently at the picture. It was yet another scene from Ivan, this time a picture of Ivan fighting a troll. Gilbert suprised me when he laughed out loud.

"The troll has such an intense look yet seems to look stupid at the same time! You are truly a master, Prince Mattie!"

I blushed and stepped back.

"My brother really is one! He should start a painting class!"

"You would do well to be his student, Prince Alfred." Arthur stated with a smug smirk.

They all looked at me and smiled.

"I-Its Alfred's turn now!" I stuttered out, hoping for the attention to shift away from me.

"And what is it that you will be doing, Prince Alfred?"

"I will be declaiming for you! I'm awesome at it!"

"Extraordinary." I mumbled out.

Alfred had us sit on the bench then walked backwards a little ways.

"I will recite Ivan's great battle with the dragon General Winter. First is the dragon, then Ivan." Alfred flashed us a smile, took a breath, and then began.

"_Fiery breath,_

_Snapping teeth, volcanic spittle;_

_Soft underbelly_

_Ringed by living spikes,_

_Poison tipped._

_Patient and relentless_

_As the blizzard snow,_

_Dealing hot death_

_In bitter morsels-_

_The dragon General Winter_."

Alfred's eyes held each of our gaze and he snapped out the lines clearly. He even acted out the words, such as when he mentioned the dragons underbelly, he patted his own stomach.

"Now Ivan.

"_No scales, no whipping tail,_

_Only a child-like face,_

_Beacon in battle._

_Only a man, the laugher,_

_Tall among men,_

_The warrior Ivan._

"Back to the dragon.

"_General Winter's hoard-_

_Knights' bones,_

_Gnawed white;_

_Maidens' bones,_

_Charred black;_

_Ruby brooch;_

_Tiara of diamonds;_

_My lady's golden slipper-_

_General Winter's hoard,_

_Tall as a tower_."

Next to me, Arthur mouthed out the words and Gilbert leaned forward, eyes ablaze, intent as Alfred spoke. He continued reciting. Ivan used the blizzard to evade the dragon and to get under its great belly. He stabbed up, laughing the whole time. They battled for hours and it seemed a sure victory for Ivan. Then the tides turned and General Winter knocked Peresvet from Ivan's hand. It dissapeared in the snow. Alfred had started to pant, and often paused for a few mili-seconds between the words. I furrowed my eyebrows in worry. It was at last coming to the end, where Ivan dived into the dragons pile of treasures.

"_Within the moldering,_

_Noxious hoard,_

_Ivan's living hand_

_Found the sword_

_Of long-dead hero_

_Mongol. General Winter's claws_

_Raked his festering pile._

_A claw found instead_

_Ivan's scorched shoulder._

_The dragon shrieked his triumph:_

_'You're mine now. Mine!'_

_He lifted Ivan._

_And on that upward journey_

_To his doom,_

_Ivan thrust Gore-gounger_

_Into General Winter's soft flesh_

_And plunged_-"

Alfred broke off, gasping for breath and tottering over. Arthur jumped up and I froze in terror. He held up a hand and smiled. "I'm ok.

"..._.plunged Mongol's long_

_And ancient sword_

_Into General Winter's frozen heart_."

Alfred finished and started to bow, lost his balance, and almost fell. He caught himself and stood up straight and grinned. The smile was forced. Gilbert stood and clapped loudly. Arthur clapped too, but he looked worried. I was more-so. Alfred didn't even finish to the end of the stanza.

"That was awesome Prince Alfred! And that's a word I don't use lightly!"

"Thanks Gilbert." Alfred walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Now I suppose it's my turn."

Gilbert went to stand over where Alfred had stood and then waved his hand in the air. Suddenly a baby chick appeared and started to float about. Then another one, and another, until there was ten yellow chicks marching in a line around Gilbert's head. We all laughed out loud and clapped when they turned into bubbles and slowly popped until there was nothing left. I expected Alfred to race over and start asking a million questions but he was quiet.

"Alfred....that was wonderful, eh?"

Alfred turned his head slowly, and gave me a tired smile.

"It was. I'm sorry Mattie, I'm suddenly very tired. Arthur...."

Arthur jumped up and helped Alfred stand. "You most likely caught a cold yesterday while outside. Come on, some nice soup and a warm bed will do you good!" Arthur and Alfred slowly made their way out of the garden. I watched with worried eyes then stood and started to leave.

"Wait! Prince Matthew?"

I almost had forgotten Gilbert was there and had to fight the urge to smack my forehead. I turned around quickly.

"Yes?"

I was shocked to see a sad look on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Humans die so young. I tried talking with my brother, Ludwig, but he doesn't like humans much." Gilbert shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" It felt like a million butterflies were in my stomach. I felt uneasy for some reason.

"Your brother....Oh Prince Mattie..." Gilbert paused and swallowed heavily.

"What!" Panic rose up in me, and so did my voice. "What's wrong!?"

"Your brother, Prince Alfred.....he has the Gray Death."

I blinked slowly then gave a laugh.

"Alfred? He helped save me from a specter just yesterday!"

"I have seen it to many times to count, Prince Matthew...."

"That's not right. Alfred would never get it. If someone did, it would be me." I didn't realize, but my voice had started to rise, "And how would you know! You're not an elf!"

Gilbert took a step forward so he was just in front of me. He took my hands gently and stared down sorrowfully.

"I know the signs, Prince Matthew."

I wrenched my hands from his grasp and stumbled back, almost tripping.

"You're wrong!"

I ran to the castle and went to seek out Eliza. I couldn't find her in her room so I fled to my brothers. Arthur stood outside, leaning against the wall weeping. I flew past him, wrenched the door open, and ran inside. Alfred was sitting up in bed, Peresvet laying across his lap. See! He was fine. Just taking a afternoon rest.

Eliza stood by the night-table and was arranging roses in a vase. Roses were for the dying. I raced over and swept my hand out, knocking the vase off the table. It shattered into a million fragments, the water slowly seeping into the rug.

"Alfred doesn't need these! Why are you scaring him!?"

"Eliza says I have the Gray Death, Mattie."

"HE'S WRONG!" I shouted, glaring at Eliza. Eliza looked suprised for a second before she gave me a sorrowful stare. Just like Gilbert had.

"Mattie?" Alfred's voice sounded frail and weak. I turned to look at him.

"This morning, I snapped at Feleciano because he was being slow. I knew he took his brothers death hard, I didn't mean to....If...If I didn't snap at him, do you think-" Alfred broke off, tears spilling over his cheeks, his blue eyes wide in fear. "Do you think the Gray Death would have spared me?"

I froze and then flew over to the bed. The words I tried to speak wouldn't come out. Alfred looked away from me and glanced down at his sword. I grabbed his hand and held it to my cheek.

"You're not sick Alfred! You will get better soon!" I squeezed his hand tighter and bowed my head.

"Then why are you crying?"

* * *

Thats it! I hope you liked it! 4th chappy is finished and I will post it as soon as OP responds!

BTW! The poem in this chappy is the original from the book. I'm not that good at poetry I'm afraid. I just changed the names.

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Seriously though, tell me if this story is interesting! If not, I wont post it here on fanfiction .TT


	4. Chapter 4

Update! X3

* * *

I dont know how long I was frozen, with my head bowed. It was only a few minutes though. A shuffelling of feet outside the door made me look up. Gilbert came in, followed by our Father, with Arthur trailing behind.

"Papa!" I got off the bed and gave a small bow. He didn't acknowlegde me.

"Hello Father."' Alfred said.

Papa shuffled over to the bed as if he was approaching a wild animal. He glanced over to Eliza who sat in the corner and gave a bow.

"Is he.....does he have the same sickness as my wife?" Papa's face gave nothing away.

"I'm afraid so, King Francis." Eliza stood up and gave a curtsy before she walked over to my brother and began to tuck him in tighter. A habit of hers she did when nervous.

"I see....." Then our Father did something that made my brother freeze and took my breath away, if only for a second. He pulled out a single red rose from his coat pocket.

"Papa!" I raced over and grabbed the flower, ripping it out of his hands. "Alfred isn't dying!"

Why did he believe Alfred had the Gray Death!? It was a mean joke that they were playing on me, and I wished they would stop soon. Alfred looked down at his sword and his lip started to tremble. His eyes dulled and he snapped his head back up and stared straight ahead, not looking at Father.

"Matthieu! That is enough! Your brother is dying, and you dare treat it as a game?" Papa snapped, giving me a hard look that sent a tremor of fear through me.

I could smell it.....the alchohol.

"Pl-Please forgive me." I bowed low, and didn't stand until he looked over at Arthur.

"Arthur, please go and get the carriage. I shall leave at once for Queen Katuyasha's castle."

"Yes sir."

Papa was going to see the Elf queen? But she didn't know the cure! Everyone knew that. I started to reach my hand out to Papa but he turned on his heel and stormed out. I dropped it quickly and stared at Eliza, then Gilbert, and then lastly at my dear brother who still had his hazed eyes fixed straight ahead. Staring at nothing.

Alfred had the Gray Death. Tears filled my eyes and before my brother saw, I ran out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, I let them flood out. I ran down the hallway to my room and raced in, flinging myself on the bed.

Alfred! My beloved Alfred! A thousand memorys flashed across my head- Alfred saving me from the specter, Alfred practicing swordplay, Alfred telling me how he wished he could meet Ivan, Alfred wiping my tears away after mother died, Alfred punching Lovino for calling me a wimp. Brave Alfred. Alfred....my Alfred. My hero.

I cried into my pillow. Cried and cried. I would stop for a spell, then start screaming and kicking- throwing a temper tantrum- which would then turn back into body-racking sobs. After what seemed like hours I forced myself to stop. Alfred was not dead yet. He could fight this! If anyone could fight the Gray Death, it was my brother.

I always feared Alfred would abandon me one day for an adventure, but I never thought he would be taken away from me in our very own home.

* * *

I tossed and turned throughout the night, horrible thoughts sticking in my head. When morning finally came, I hurried and got dressed then hurridly went down to the dining room. Papa was there, eating lazily. Why wasn't he gone? I looked out the window and grew a little calmer as I saw fathers knights readying their horses. I decided to go and see brother.

He was still asleep. That was normal for him at least. My brother always slept in till nine o'clock. but as the time ticked on to ten, then eleven, I grew worried. Finally at eleven-thirty, Alfred opened his eyes. He broke out into his familar smile then yesterdays memorys hit him. His eyes went wide and his smile left, replaced with a look of bitter contempt. It was directed at me.

I shrank back into the chair I was sitting in beside his bed and opened my mouth to speak.

"Go away."

I quickly shut it and stared at him in shock.

"Broth-"

"GO AWAY!" Alfred screamed at me, his eyes blazed in anger.

"Fine!" I bolted out of my chair and raced to the door. It opened from the other side and I was met by Eliza who became alarmed at my tears. I pushed passed her and raced back down to the dinning room.

I knew Alfred wasn't angry at me, just at the sickness. I would go back up in a few minutes.

"Prince Mattie?"

I turned around quickly, startled, and was swept up in a hug. I let out a yell of panic before I realized it was Gilbert.

"I'm so sorry about your brother."

I stopped struggling and looked up at Gilbert. He gave me a weak smile and let me go.

"But I have hope, your brother is one feisty brat. If you don't mind me saying?"

My face split into a grin and Gilbert gave a nod.

"Is Papa going to leave soon?" I asked, peeking around the corner.

"He said he would leave after breakfast." Gilbert put a hand on my shoulder and leaned over me to look at the table where Father was just getting up. He talked with Arthur for a few minutes then turned and walked out of the side door.

I waited until Arthur was just passing us before I reached out and grabbed his arm. He gave shout in suprise.

"Bloody hell, Prince Matthew! What are you two doing down here?"

"Is Papa going out to see the Elf queen now?"

Arthur's scowl faded and he gave a sigh. "Yes he is. Shouldn't you be up with your brother right now?"

"Umm.." I shuffled my feet and looked to the ground.

"Another fight?" Arthur mused.

I didn't answer.

"Go on, Prince Matthew. I'm sure he will be fine now."

I gave a sigh of my own and turned to go back to his room. Gilbert followed me closely. Arthur turned and left- to go to my Father perhapes.

"Do you mind?" I snapped out of nervousness.

"Oh. Sorry!" Gilbert chuckled and slowed down. He wasn't sorry at all!

We finally reached my brothers room, and the small amount of courage I had gathered during the trip quickly left me. What if he still was angry? I bit my lip and took a step back, bumping into Gilbert.

"Go on, Prince Mattie." Gilbert whispered.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in!" Alfred sounded cheerful.

I opened the door and walked in. I saw Eliza was in the rocking chair by the fire then looked over to the bed. Alfred wasn't in it. I glanced back over to the center of the room, and there he was, standing up. He was still in his night shirt and boxers but he was proudly holding Peresvet.

Alfred gave me a grin then dropped the sword and opened his arms. I ran over and was pulled into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry Mattie," he whispered, "will you forgive me?"

"Of course."

Alfred pushed me back gently and retrieved his sword from the floor.

"I decided!"

"Decided what?"

"I won't let the Gray Death take me! Don't you see Mattie? That's what the specter meant by my next adventure!"

I gave a smile and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Gilbert came and sat next to me and I tried not to blush.

"Watch! I shall defeat the Gray Death once and for all!"

Alfred then used both hands to lift Peresvet off the floor. His hands started to shake greatly. He lunged forwards but stumbled and fell down. I was immdiantly at his side but he shrugged off my arm.

"I will get up myself, Mattie!"

I hesitantly went back to sit down and bit my lip.

"Eliza, could you please hand me my sword?" The sword had flown over to where she sat. Eliza picked it up and carried it over.

"Thank you." Alfred brought the sword up over his head, still trembling, but managed to swipe it downwards without falling. He panted heavily and set it agaisnt the edge of the bed.

"There! I did it!"

I was scared. Alfred was losing strength quickly! Soon the sleep would hit!

"Now I will do a few laps around the room." Alfred turned to look at me and Gilbert. "Care to join me?"

We got up and walked over to Alfred. We then started to do a light jog. At first Alfred was doing fine, but after the sixth lap our jog became a slow walk. His hands were clenched tightly but he still held his head high. After the eighth he stopped completly.

"I think that's good for today at least. What about you guys?" Alfred's sky blue eyes met mine and I shook my head and gave a smile. Yes. If only to get you to stop. Can't you see yourself that you're in pain?

"Yes! Ho-How about we have Eliza get Arthur and he read us a passage from Ivan?" Anything to get him to sit or lay down.

Alfred's eyes flashed with excitment and he gave a few jumps up and down. "Fuck yes! That would be awesome!"

"Prince Alfred!" Eliza scolded for his foul mouth but she couldnt help the grin that spread across her face. I let out a giggle.

Thank you god for creating Ivan!

"Did I just hear you cuss, young man?"

We all turned to find Arthur smiling and coming in the room.

"Did you hear us Arthur?" I asked.

"Yes I did. All right, everyone pile on the bed. Bloody storytime."

* * *

Sorry about that guys! I forgot to update this...XD

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys! I wrote this MONTHS ago, but have gotten caught up in life, which for me is college. My major is HISTORY! 3 Anyways, I have actually been working on other Hetalia fanfics, just not on . I post them on the Hetalia communities on Livejournal.

* * *

Alfred eagerly awaited for Arthur to begin. Arthur chuckled then opened Ivan.

"Read the end of Ivan, Arthur!"

"Are you sure, Prince Alfred?" Arthur asked.

Alfred quickly nodded his head and snuggled under the covers more. He turned to smile at me then took my hand under the blankets and gave a small squeeze. It was weak, but I hoped that reading from Ivan would keep Alfred's spirits up and give him more strength.

"Well don't get all weepy then." Arthur tsked and bent his head down, staring at the pages. "You remember that Ivan is only twenty when his story ends?"

Alfred and I nodded.

At the end of the epic, Ivan and his love, Nadyusha, were fighting against the monsters all alone. At the start, King Germania and his people helped out beating back the enemy. Over time, however, the brave became cowards.

"The final episode begins when Ivan and Nadyusha set camp outside of the village Polnia. Ivan goes off to get more weapons while Nadyusha begins to hunt for their dinner."

Alfred gave a nod and smiled sadly. Gilbert sat up straighter on the bed and leaned forward eagerly.

Arthur continued. "When Ivan returns, he hears Nadyusha cry out for help. He races to their camp to find her surrounded by goblins, and not another soul in sight.

"I will begin to read now.

_"Two Goblins lay dead,  
Entrails spilling  
On the riverbank.  
Two Goblins staggerd  
And reeled, faces slashed.  
Ivan laughed. His love  
Was a doughty warrior."_

Alfred licked his lips and pushed himself up more.

_"Six Goblins still  
Set upon Nadyusha, feasting  
On her living flesh.  
Nadyusha, down upon  
Her dimpled knees,  
Fought on, but  
Her life's blood poured  
Into the brown-dry earth.  
Ivan's laughter died, and  
Never again did Ivan laugh  
Or smile in Russ."_

Arthur's voice cracked and he bent his head even lower over the book. Alfred started to recite softly, but slowly his voice gained in volume and power.

_"Though Goblins bit and clawed  
And set upon him, too,  
Ivan reached his love  
And knelt and tried  
To stanch the rush  
Of her heart's red blood."_

I started to cry. Today, even though I heard this part countless times before, it seemed to affect me more.

Arthur started to read again. Ivan caressed Nadyusha's head and, with choked sobs, told her he loved her. She raised her head weakly and spoke out for the last time, saying she'd known he would never leave her. Then she slowly closed her eyes, never to open again.

Tears streamed down my face and I looked over to see even Gilbert was crying. A wracked sob startled me and I turned my head to my brother who was bawling.

"I don't want to die," Alfred's voice whimpered out. "I do-don't want to die!"

I threw my arms tightly around my brother as if he were my last life-line and Arthur flew up and over to Alfred on his other side, kissing the top of his head.

"Don't cry my love!"

"Con-continue Arthur," Alfred shuddered. "I want to hear the end. Just...in a second."

We waited. I rubbed my brothers back softly as he clung to the front of my tunic, tears falling down upon my shoulder. After a few minutes Alfred ave one last sniffle and pulled away from me, although he did not let go of my shirt.

"I'm fine now! Get to it Arthur! Crying is just part of the adventure."

Arthur got up and went back to his chair in front of the bed. He opened Ivan once more and began to read.

_"A monster pecked  
At Nadyusha's dead lips.  
Ivan arose in fury and  
Slew it with one sweep  
Of his angry sword."_

Ivan, in a horrifying rage, slaughtered the rest of the Goblins and living creatures near them. When all was quiet, save for Ivan's wracking wails, the gates of the Polnia village opened, and the villagers stepped out in fear. Ivan waved his sword and stomped up to them.

_"'Come you now?' roared the hero.  
'Come you now, when all need  
Is past? Come you now,  
When my love is dead?'  
Frightened, the villagers  
Drew back and whispered  
Among themselves, their voices  
Dry as salt."_

Ivan gently picked up his dead love and turned his back on the village. He started to walk away when an old woman hobbled over to him. She asked in a small voice if he would return to their aid in times of need.

_"Ivan told the woman,  
'Russ will see no more of me  
Until the timid  
Go forth with the strong.  
But while her heroes  
Still fight alone,  
Russ will see no more of me.'"_

Alfred gave my hand another squeeze and I stroked his wrist with my thumb. It was odd- I never connected Ivan's vow with the Specter's prophsy until now. Alfred began to whisper along with Arthur.

_"Ivan went then  
Into the mountains,  
Carrying Nadyusha,  
Bold spirit, lost love.  
And he was no more  
Seen in Russ._

"Now, when specter haunts,  
Or dragon flames,  
Or Goblin attacks,  
Russ fights alone.  
Ivan, the laugher,  
Tall among men,  
Is gone.  
But the tale has not  
Run out-not yet.  
So be brave, Russ!  
Go forth, Russ,  
The timid with the strong.  
Let not your heroes  
Fight alone.  
Then one day,  
In the spring of the year  
When monsters are hunting,  
A hero will come,  
A laugher,  
Tall among men.  
Ivan, hero of Russ,  
Will return.  
So rise up, Russ!  
Be brave, Russ!  
Be worthy, Russ,  
Of your hero's return."

Arthur and Alfred finished and Arthur closed the book. Gilbert wiped at his eyes and tried to not look like he had cried, while I still held my brothers hand. I never wanted to let go.

* * *

Hope you liked! I will try to start back up this fanfic! 3


	6. Chapter 6

After Arthur finished reading, Alfred fell asleep. I trudged back to my own room after saying goodbye to Arthur, Gilbert, and Eliza. I collapsed on the bed, so tired. Tired! That was how Alfred and other people with the Gray Death felt! I bolted up out of bed, scared.

I ran out into the hallway. I saw Eliza exit from a guest room just ahead and raced down to meet her.

"My dear, what has that look of terror on your face?" Eliza cried.

"Eliza…." I paused, nervous and afraid to ask. "Eh, I don't feel so well, I'm very tired. I wondered…um, I wondered if-"

"You don't have it, Prince Matthew," Eliza assured, smiling. "You're not sick at all."

"Then why am I so tired?"

Eliza's features grew sad and she looked away. "Illness is exhausting, even for the people who are not sick. Alfred having the…this sickness is tiring. It hits loved ones the most when the one they love is dy-"

"Alfred is not dying!" I shouted then turned and hurried down the hallway.

After wandering around the castle, I decided to go out into the garden for a bit. I found myself sitting down at the very bench where my brother proclaimed. I let out a heavy sigh and watched a red butterfly flit across the over-grown Sunflowers that Alfred had insisted on growing, after having found out that they were Ivan's favorite. A rumble sounded and I looked up at the sky that looked about to unleash a downpour. A wind blew and I shivered. Fall was nearing.

"Here!"

I gasped as I felt someone place a cloak over my shoulders, and looked up to see Gilbert grinning down at me.

I blushed and looked down and over at the Sunflowers. "Thank you."

How long has he been here? Was he watching me? No, that was silly.

"I have something to tell you." He said in a serious tone. I looked over at him as he walked around the bench to stand in front of me. "I was talking with my awesome, but stick-up-the-ass teacher, Roderich, about your brother."

"Oh?" I asked, though my nerves suddenly became strained with hope and fear.

"Yea, he doesn't know the cure or anything-" I slumped low and looked down at the ground in disappointment. "-but he said something about how the winds are changing in Russ. I asked him what the hell that meant, but he only repeated it, crazy guy. I think it's something very good though, because his lips almost came up in a smile, and he never smiles!" Gilbert finished, looking at me with a hopeful face, smile wide.

Changing winds….I looked up at the darkening sky. Maybe changing winds mean rain!

"Gilbert! Is it cloudy like this all over Russ?" I asked excited, leaning forward.

Gilbert shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Prince Mattie."

"Could you or your teacher make it rain over all of Russ?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Good idea, but no. We don't have that kind of magic. Russ is huge, Prince Mattie!"

I gave a sad sigh.

"Prince Alfred is stubborn. He won't let this beat him, Prince, I'm sure of it."

"That's what I think as well…." I looked down and became lost in thought. But I was starting to have doubts now. Is that what every loved one of the victims go through? Doubt?

I looked back up at Gilbert suddenly, to find him staring up at the clouds. "How is….how is Antonio doing?"

Gilbert didn't say anything but his face gave away his feelings. He looked back down at me, pain in his eyes.

"He didn't get the Gray Death too, did he!" I cried out in panic.

"No, of course not Prince. He's just going through a very hard time now. He's taking care of Feliciano right now." Gilbert suddenly looked a lot older that what he was (at least human wise). He tugged a hand through his white hair and looked behind him at the Sunflowers.

"You know…" Gilbert began softly. "Antonio is one of my old best friends. I know him. He's strong, he can get through this….and if he thinks to end his life, then I'll give him a good kick in the ass and a long lecture." Gilbert chuckled and looked back over at Matthew.

"I must be going now. Your father needs me at camp." Gilbert gave a bow and then vanished.

I sat for a minute before realizing I still had his cloak.

* * *

The next day was just as cloudy and gloomy as the day before. Alfred managed to do ten laps around the room but then had t lie down. At lunch he tried to go with me to the dining hall, but he collapsed a few feet from the grand staircase. After I got back, I found him attempting to lift Peresvet. He could no longer lift it with one hand, but still could with two.

It was agonizing to watch him.

Gilbert returned late afternoon to inform us that father had reached the halfway point to the Queen Elf's castle.

As night descended upon the castle, we were all in Alfred's room when Eliza spoke up and asked us if we would like to hear an elf tale about Ivan.

"Oh hell yes!" Alfred said, sitting up straighter in his bed. Arthur shot him a furious look and Alfred blushed slightly. "I mean, please?"

Eliza smiled in amusement and then got up from her chair in the corner and stood in the center of the room. "We begin all of our stories with these words: 'Good health to you,' and the same words are the refrain. Here is the tale." Eliza folded her hands over her stomach and began.

"Good health to you. It was spring time for Queen Athena and she was caretaker of the animals. One day she took her son, Prince Hercules, with her to the ancient ruins where a lot of stray cats liked to sunbathe at. Suddenly loud screeching sounded from above them. The sun had vanished. Queen Athena looked up to see hundreds of gryphon's flapping in the air."

Eliza mimicked the flapping and I heard Alfred beside me giggle. Bless you, Eliza, to tell a story that doesn't involve the Gray Death!

Eliza resumed the story again. The gryphons descended and started to snatch at and eat the sleeping cats. Queen Athena had brought a picnic basket along and a dozen or so had begun to devour the food inside.

I interrupted. "I thought they…only ate flesh!"

Alfred turned to me and rolled his eyes. "No Mattie, they eat any and everything!"

Eliza chuckled and gave a nod, then continued,

"Good health to you. The gryphons began to attack on Queen Athena. She lost one of her fingers while shielding her young son."

I gasped and covered my hands by Alfred's bed sheets.

"Good health to you. Ivan rode by. He galloped quickly to the queen's aid."

The tale went on. Ivan killed all of the gryphons while Queen Athena and her son escaped to the castle.

"Good health to you. In gratitude, Queen Athena mended his scarf that had become torn during battle and healed a headache he had."

I turned and watched Alfred, whose face was lit up in pure joy, like it always is when it comes to Ivan. The queen asked Ivan how else she might repay her debt.

"'There is no debt,' Ivan said, 'but you might nurse King Peter and his subjects when they have need.' Queen Athena and Ivan never met again, but elves have been nursing humans from that day to this. Good health to you."

Eliza curtsied. We all clapped, even Arthur.

"Did the elves really have a queen named Athena?" I asked.

Eliza walked over and filled a cup with lemonade and brought it over to Alfred. "Our queen Katyusha is descended from Queen Athena, and this tale is true. Do you think I would lie to you?"

Alfred and I looked at each other. The elves believed Ivan had lived!

"Do you think it's true, Mattie!"

"I don't know," I said. "I hope so!"

But me and my brother were both teasing each other. We believed fully that Ivan was real, not just some fables.

A knock on the door sounded and Arthur called out to come in. Gilbert entered the room, a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I cried, standing up from the bed.

"Your father…he's coming home." Gilbert looked down, mouth turned down in anger.

* * *

Update! I think I'm getting my writing muse back! It's fun to write updates again instead of it feeling like a chore! Woot! Reviews are love!


End file.
